Simplemente Ridiculo
by Atenea
Summary: Cuando al principio pense que esto era demasiado tenia razón. No había otra palabra para describirlo… esto era ridículo. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que no? Pero precisamente ese era el problema. No podía negarle nada a él. O no queria?
1. Episodio 1

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, mía solo es la historia.

Simplemente Ridículo

Cuando al principio pense que esto era demasiado tenia razón. Todos podían verlo, no había otra palabra para describirlo…

Esto era ridículo.

Deje escapar un leve gruñido desde mi pecho, que solo él, sentado a mi lado, escucharía, era absurdo estar aquí, la sola proposición me había escandalizado, no se como me deje convencer de venir ¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que no?

Pero precisamente ese era el problema.

No podía negarle nada a él.

O quizás simplemente ¿no quería?

Hice un leve gesto negativo con mi cabeza mientras me movía incomoda por enésima vez en mi asiento, los aplausos resonaron en el salón lleno de gente.

Me di cuenta que el interminable discurso de turno había acabado; lo cual no era bueno, algo dentro de mí lo grito al instante, él también aplaudió algo mas que con normal entusiasmo y pude ver por la expresión de su rostro que estaba disfrutando demasiado estar aquí, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho otra vez en actitud molesta, no debí venir, no debí apostar, no debí perder, no debí dejar que me influyera de este modo, se suponía que yo era la imagen de la fuerza, la independencia en persona, nada ni nadie podía conmigo…

Excepto él.

Tomo con una de sus manos la mía, a pesar de mis intentos de evitarlo, entrelazo sus dedos y la llevo a sus labios, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que me estremeciera como cada vez que nos tocábamos, haciendo que no pudiera pensar con mucha claridad.

Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme; estabamos rodeados de personas y además estaba molesta, besó el dorso de mi mano con sus fríos labios, me recordé como respirar…

Se suponía que estaba molesta, si molesta con él por la estúpida apuesta que había perdido; se entretuvo allí, solo respirando sobre mi piel y entonces ya no pude recordar el hilo de mis pensamientos, lo único que podía pensar era en él y en como la corriente eléctrica fluía a través de mí…

-¿Lista?

Suspire recuperando el dominio perdido, bufé, más tarde, cuando estuviéramos solos pagaría por esto…

Me levante, todas las miradas se concentraron en mí expectantes, tomé aire…

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen y soy adicta al sexo…

Silencio.

Lo miré, como dije antes, me encargaría de borrar la sonrisa de Emmet mas tarde y seria algo que no disfrutaría demasiado…

¿O sí?

**Nota:**

**Un one shot que nacio de una mañana de ocio, espero haberlos hecho sonreir…**

Atenea

**14/05/09**


	2. Episodio 2

Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, mía solo es la historia. _Round 2_

Simplemente Ridículo

Episodio 2

Recostados sobre la cama en la habitación desordenada y en penumbras, me arrepentía mil veces de haberla instado a ordenar el caos de libros y revistas imperante, de haber podido saber lo que se avecinaba hubiese dejado todo cual estaba.

La intención era buena, las consecuencias nefastas…

Mientras, y sin muy buenos resultados, intentaba usar todo mi poder de convencimiento para lograr que ella olvidara esa idea que había insinuado toda la tarde y que amenazaba con volverme loco. Esta bien, aceptemos, el convencerla de algo nunca había sido precisamente mi fuerte, pero en estos momentos me daba una buena excusa para besarla…

Pensándolo bien, una muy placentera excusa, en realidad.

Libere sus labios y deslice mi boca hacia su cuello, dejando pequeños besos sobre su mandíbula en el camino, eso era intencional por dos simples y maravillosas razones:

# 1

Había descubierto que era más fácil "aturdirla" así y por consiguiente lograr mi propósito de que dejara de pensar en ello y

# 2

Ella necesitaba respirar.

Así de sencillo, así de humano, así de adorable…

- Edward…

Mi nombre escapo de sus labios en un suspiro.

- Mmmm

Mi respuesta fue apenas un murmullo mientras me detenía a propósito bajo su oído y besaba su cuello, su respuesta fue automática enredando sus manos en mi cabello y volviendo a suspirar, al tiempo que se estremecía.

Perfecto.

Si lograba mantenerla así un par de minutos mas y comenzaba a tararear su nana, se quedaría dormida rápidamente sin darse cuenta de nada y lo mejor, sin insistir en el tema, era un plan casi perfecto…

- Por favor…-suplicó

Casi.

- Bella- dije suavizando mi voz hasta hacerla un leve susurro- ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

Solo duérmete preciosa. Duérmete

- No

Bella podía ser muy terca a veces. Debería saber eso demasiado bien.

- Inténtalo…

Me agarro por los hombros y me separo de ella, mirándome a los ojos. Estaba hermosa con su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas; hermosa y apetecible en mil maneras diferentes para mí, deliciosamente atormentadora…

- Por favor- volvió a suplicar

La observe unos segundos, mientras mi resolución interna empezaba a flaquear.

-Todas las parejas lo hacen- argumentó

Me miro intensamente con esos ojos chocolate, se suponía que yo era el que trataba de convencerla, pero estaba perdiendo terreno muy rápidamente.

- Pero nosotros no somos como todas las parejas- rebatí

Suspiró y me lleno el rostro con su dulce aliento, un par de segundo mas y dejaría de luchar para rendirme a lo que ella quisiera, como si yo fuera la oveja en lugar del león.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero, todos lo hacen, Jessica lo hizo con Mike, hasta Angela y Ben, nosotros deberíamos…

- Bella, por favor no me hagas esto…- supliqué

¡Genial! Definitivamente pase de ser el convencedor a ser el "casi convencido"

Me deje caer frustrado a su lado, movimiento que ella aprovechó para posarse sobre mi pecho, poner su rostro a la altura del mío y acariciar mi mejilla…

- Por favor, vamos a hacerlo… ¿por mí?

Cerré los ojos y bufe exasperado. Estaba a punto de perder…

No pude pensar mucho en mi inminente derrota porque sentí la caricia de sus cálidos labios sobre mi boca, mi mente finalmente se desconecto y todo lo que podía pensar es que haría cualquier cosa por complacerla.

- ¿Si?- pregunto sobre mis labios.

- Si…- acepte vencido.

Se separo de mí y estudio mi rostro como tratando de descubrir el engaño, igual que ella antes, no la deje pensar y me incorpore sobre mis codos para volver a capturar sus labios. Haría todo por ella, para hacerla feliz…

Me empujo suavemente de regreso a la cama con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la revista que estaba sobre la mesa y la acomodaba sobre su regazo.

- Pregunta 1: ¿Cuándo estas con tu novia el tiempo pasa?

a) Tan rápido como los latidos de tu corazón. ¡Ni te das cuenta que se hizo de noche!

b) Es tan lento como una tortuga

La vi sonreír con el lápiz juguetonamente sobre su boca. No quería ni imaginar la reacción de Emmett a esto.

Como dije antes, haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

Hasta contestar un estúpido test de compatibilidad de una revista adolescente.

No importaba si era complejamente absurdo o simplemente ridículo.

Su sonrisa iluminaba mi mundo… Y haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír.

¿Fin?

Nota:

Lo sé, lo sé, dije que solo iba a ser un "one shot", pero la idea me taladró la cabeza literalmente por un par de días y la hice de una sola sentada, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos después, no dejen de soñar…

Atenea

22/06/2009


End file.
